


For Love. For Us.  For Brittany.

by Simon



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon/pseuds/Simon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvin is on trial. As his family tries to support him, some of them lose trust while others carry the burden of his secret.  How will Alvin be able to live with himself?  How will the jury rule?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arraignment

_**Simon** _

I never thought I would see the day when Alvin didn't want media attention. Of course, that wasn't the only thing unexpected Alvin had done recently. I knew he had a temper. But I never saw him like this.

I hugged my brother and wished him luck. I took Brittany by the arm, "Come on Brittany, he needs to do this by himself."

The crowd grew silent as Alvin walked towards the front of the room and took a seat. I took Brittany and sat her down.

Suddenly, a booming voice came from the front of the room. "Alvin Seville, you are charged with the crimes of first degree murder, possession of a deadly weapon, and use of a firearm in the commission of a felony. Are you ready to enter a plea to these charges?"

"I am." Alvin answered, standing up from his chair. "Not guilty on all charges."

The crowd around us grew angry. After all, this was the trial of the century. Everybody in the world including me knew that he did it. They just didn't understand all of the facts. Our fans had turned on us. People who weeks earlier asked us for autographs were protesting outside that minors couldn't receive the death penalty. Some people even tried to argue that he should be treated like any other chipmunk or animal would instead of a human, and put to sleep. Of course all of those battles were behind us.

Of course this was just the arraignment. In a few weeks, we would have the trial. Finally, Alvin would get to tell his story. We knew that things would never go back to normal, but maybe some people would understand why he did it.

Brittany was of course devastated. She felt responsible for what had happened. Even if Alvin got what he wanted, his life would still never be back to normal.

After more preliminary issues were settled, the judge set a date for the trial. Luckily, Alvin had been granted bail. We knew there was a good chance we wouldn't be with him for much of his life, so this time was especially valuable.

He walked back towards us, through the angry mob. Brittany ran towards him and held him. We left the building, and went home. Home to wait until the trial.

At the house

Our family was obviously shaken to the core by what had happened. We had to move into the Miller's house so we could avoid the circus outside our house. Plus, it allowed Brittany and Alvin to be together for as long as possible.

"Well, what did you do?" Dave asked, as Alvin and I walked in the door of the Miller's home.

Alvin looked up at Dave with a tear running down the side of his face, "Not Guilty."

I looked at Alvin, trying to make him feel less ashamed. "I don't understand why that bothers you so much."

"It bothers me because I am guilty. This isn't like saying I didn't drop a vase when we were kids. I did it, and I should have taken responsibility for my actions."

Jeanette turned to Alvin as she walked out of her bedroom. "Alvin, your lawyer explained this to you. What you did was illegal, but there are smaller charges you can get if you plead not guilty."

"She's right." Brittany said, walking into the house. "I'm just glad you didn't do anything stupid like plead guilty. We know you feel horrible for what happened, but people will understand at the trial."

"I guess I just wanted it to be over." Alvin explained. "I just don't want to have to relive that experience again."

I looked at Alvin, "We just need to stick together through the trial. I know how hard it is, Alvin, but we can make it. We have to."

The four of us went into our room where our two younger siblings were already sleeping. Dave didn't sleep that night. He had hardly slept since. His family was being torn apart, and he still hadn't even heard what happened that night. Besides Alvin and his attorney, Brittany and I were the only people who knew what happened. Alvin swore us to secrecy, partly because he felt ashamed, partly because he didn't want to think about that night.

That was one of the reasons all of us were so concerned about Alvin's plea. He spent weeks threatening to plead guilty, just so that he didn't have to do it. Relive that night. He didn't want to hear the story again, even if it meant spending the rest of his life in prison.

Frankly, most of the world didn't know what to expect from the trial. To the world, it was such a clear case of pre-meditated murder, that there was nothing Alvin could possibly argue at trial. That was the burden I had. I knew what happened that night. That's probably why I'm one of the last people that still truly trusts him. The rest of our family supported him, as a family member. They knew there was something we hadn't said about that night, but they didn't understand what it was.

I remember when it first came out that Alvin had been arrested. I knew what happened but had been sworn to secrecy by Alvin by then. Jeanette walked up to me and said, "All these years I never believed you, but I guess I shouldn't have been that trusting of Alvin."

I looked at Jeanette and said, "Jean, for the first time, I really do know I was wrong about Alvin. You can trust him with your life." Of course most people thought it was an odd reaction to Alvin being charged with murder, but as I said, knowledge was my burden.


	2. Bail

_ **Brittany** _

I couldn't stand what I had to see. He was torn apart inside. Even though I knew what he did, that is, I knew what he had actually done, I couldn't tell the world. It was so hard to watch Alvin. Even though what he did was wrong, it seemed that he didn't understand that night like Simon and I did. All he can remember is his hand pulling the trigger and the life draining out of the man. He cannot recall what I do, he cannot recall what I love.

Even though I knew what he truly was, he had changed. Even with what happened, I never though Alvin would be somebody to go those steps, to those lengths. I was conflicted. As much as I have always loved him, I had to admit that I no longer fully knew him.

Maybe that is what was truly bothering Alvin. It wasn't so much that he feels guilty for this particular event, but he feels as if he can't find the person I fell in love with buried deep within him.

Of course, I could handle the world mistrusting and insulting Alvin, I could even handle the fact that our lives would never be the same, but the hardest part of this entire ordeal, was that I couldn't explain to my sisters, why I still loved him.

It was hard coming home from the arraignment. They wanted to be happy, but none of them trusted Alvin, besides Simon of course. Last night, I saw Elle start to shake. I started to get up, but then I saw what made her tremble. She noticed Alvin standing up at night. For her, it was horrifying, but for me, it was my lover, unable to sleep.

"Brittany?" asked Eleanor early in the morning. "Are you awake?"

"What is it Elle?"

"Are sure Alvin is safe to be around? I don't like him staying in our house."

I stood up furious, "Elle, he is my fiancé, do not ever say that to me again."

"But Brittany he…"

"I know what he did. Simon knows what he did. But as we have explained to you, none of the world knows what he did." I ran out of the room crying and went to the one person that could comfort me.

"Alvin?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"I want to spend some time together. We might not be…"

"I know. I'm so sorry that I'm leaving you. It's all my fault."

I started to cry, "I wish you hadn't…"

"Stop it Brittany. Don't talk about that night. And don't ever say what you were going to."

I put my head into his arms, "I don't want you to leave me. You know I'll visit, right?"

"I know. And Simon will too. I just wish Theo could still trust me."

"They just don't understand."

"I know. He's cute in his own way though." Alvin looked at Brittany, "You know today he wouldn't let me butter my own bread. He said he didn't want me in the knife drawer."

I started to laugh, "Yeah, I can see it on the news now, the butter knife butcher."

Alvin began to laugh.

I turned to him, "That's the first time I've seen you smile since that night."

"Brittany?"

"What is it Alvin?"

"I wanted to apologize about…"

"You don't have to."

"But we were supposed to get married."

"And we still will. If I have to have the prison chaplain marry us, we will be together."

"No."

"But Alvin?"

"No. I won't have you live your life bound to a person behind bars. I won't marry you Brittany. I want you to find someone else."

"But you don't know that you won't get out."

"I don't care. I will be gone for years, and that is time that you can be making someone else happy. I don't deserve you. Not anymore."

I hugged him with all my strength, "You deserve me more than ever."

Simon walked in the room.

"The three of us need to talk."

I looked up at Simon, "What is it Simon?"

Simon sat down, "Alvin, you understand what is happening in a few days, right?"

"The trial is starting, why?"

"Alvin, in a few days they are doing opening statements. Your attorney is going to be telling…"

"No. He won't. It isn't his story to tell."

I pulled away and looked at Alvin, "But you have to."

"No. I already talked to him. He didn't want to, but he is waiving his opening statement. That way the story can be told by the three of us. And only the three of us."

Simon rested his forehead on his hands and shook his head, "This could turn the jury against you."

Alvin threw a chair, "The whole damn world is against me. Let them turn on me, I don't care."

As Alvin walked away Dave came in the room, "I need to know what's going on."

As I started to answer, Simon shocked me, "Dave just mind your own business. This has nothing to do with you."

"He's my son."

"Well you sure haven't treated him like one recently. He has enough going on without having his own family treat him this way."

"But Simon…" Dave started to say.

"You don't understand. You will understand soon enough, but for right now, keep the hell out of my way, and stay the hell away from Alvin."

Even I was shocked by Simon and ran after him, "Simon? What is wrong?"

"Brittany, you have to understand something. This entire ordeal is one big puzzle. You hold a piece, I hold a piece and Alvin holds a piece. The only difference is that I know where the pieces go. I'm the only one of us that knows everything that happened, and it is killing me."

"You haven't told Alvin?"

"No. He couldn't…he can't know."

"But he will know at the trial."

"I know."

I was confused, "Don't you think he should know, so he isn't caught off guard?"

"Absolutely not. If he knew… you know what would happen."

"You don't think…"

"Yes. I do. And if so, there would be no turning back."

I started to cry at the thought, "Well then we can't tell him."

"Not right now while he is on bail. For now, he can't know. It will be safer if he knows then."

"So do we have to?"

"For him. Yes."


	3. The Opening

_**Simon** _

I knew today would be difficult, but I never knew how hard it would be on all three of us. Today we listened to the prosecutor make his opening argument.

We had heard this version of the story before, but the news always told one or two details at a time. This was the first time we really heard all of what the prosecutor had to say together.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. I am about to tell you a story of what happened on January eighth two thousand and eight. You will hear witness testimony from twelve different fans, none of which have any relation to any of the other twelve. They will all tell you the exact same story, the one I am about to tell you. In addition, you will hear evidence from expert witnesses, that supports this story, and most importantly, you will hear a confession from the defendant, admitting to the killing.

On January eighth, Alvin was performing with his band known as Alvin and the Chipmunks at a small charity concert. After the concert, he was followed by a number of fans who wanted nothing more than his autograph. When they approached him, they found him on the ground behind the building, kissing his partially naked girlfriend as she reached up to take off his shirt. He then heard the fans, and put Brittany on the ground, when he started to stand up and turn around. You will hear testimony that his own brother, shouted to the group, instructing them to run. Finally, as the group turned around to run, they heard six gunshots, and found a man lying dead with two bullet wounds to the back and four to the head. The four shots to the head being fired at close distance.

The testimony and physical evidence supports the allegation, that in order for him to protect his reputation, Alvin Seville took a man's life. Thank you."

The judge turned to the two desks, "Thank you counsel. I understand that defense is waiving their opening statement, is that correct?"

"I have discussed it with my client and we would like to make a short statement."

I was relieved, but I knew in my heart that our story wouldn't be told. Not yet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I wasn't going to make a statement today. As my client put it, my story is my own to tell. I come here to ask only one thing. That you listen to the evidence the state presents, and really focus on what that evidence means. You will see how that exact same evidence, that exact same testimony, supports our version of the events that took place. Thank you."

"Is the state ready to call their first witness?"

"We would like to request a recess, you honor."

"Very well. Court is in recess for one hour."

**In the hall**

I approached Alvin. "I think you made a smart compromise in there today."

"Thanks, Si."

"Alvin, I know this isn't easy for you."

Alvin turned to me and grabbed my hand, "I just want to thank you for being there for me Si. Brittany told me what you said to Dave. You really shouldn't have."

"Alvin, I know you don't understand this now, but in many ways, I've been holding a much bigger burden than you have. I want you to know that I lied to you."

"What do you mean Si?"

"You know how we didn't tell Brittany everything?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I haven't told you everything either. I need you to tell the attorney to just go with me, and allow me to speak. It is important."

"You're making me nervous Simon."

"I'm making myself nervous. There are a lot of things that people don't quite understand about that night. I do. That is my burden."

"We'll all make it through." Alvin said to me.

"Alvin?"

"What is it Si?"

"I know you'll be upset with me when I testify, do you promise that you won't stop talking to me, no matter what?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You'll know soon enough. But the idea of me being alone, is too much to handle."

"I promise Si. No matter what it is, we will be brothers, and nothing can take that away."


	4. State's Story

_**The Judge** _

It was the strangest thing I ever saw. Every single witness, every single question, every single piece of evidence went completely unquestioned and unopposed by the defense. It was like they didn't even care about the trial.

I knew that defense counsel had to either be stupid or brilliant. Either they had a trick of their sleeve, or Mr. Seville would be in prison for a long time. The oddest thing was the defense side's witness list. They had only two witnesses subpoenaed. I didn't know what they were planning, but I knew what the prosecution was.

They called up their second witness, who basically went through the same story as the first.

"What is your name?"

"Carl Vincent"

"And did you go to a concert on January 8?"

"Yes."

"What group was playing at the concert?"

"Alvin and the Chipmunks"

"Anybody else?"

"No, the Chipettes were supposed to be at the concert, but they weren't"

"Did you enjoy their music?"

"Yes."

"Why did you leave the concert?"

"I wanted to get an autograph from Alvin."

"Did you get one?"

"No."

"Did you see him?"

"Yes."

"And do you see him in the courtroom?"

"Yes he is sitting in that chair wearing a bright red shirt."

"What did you see him doing?"

"He was with Brittany Miller from the Chipettes and they were having…"

"Objection."

I couldn't help but be relieved that counsel was actually defending his client. "On what grounds?"

"It calls for speculation."

"How so?"

"He was about to make a conclusion about what they were doing, based on his observations, but that is nevertheless, speculation."

"Very well, sustained. Sir, please limit your testimony to your actual observations only."

"Okay." The witness answered. "So I saw him holding Brittany Miller and she didn't have a shirt or pants on, and they were kissing. Then she grabbed his shirt. When we came up, he set her on the ground and turned around."

"And what did he do after he turned around?"

"He started to reach into his pocket."

"Then what happened?"

"I heard a voice scream to run, so I did."

"Did you see who said that?"

"Yes, it was Simon Seville."

"After you ran, what happened?"

"I heard several loud noises, and turned around. When I looked there was a person bleeding on the ground, and Alvin was holding a pistol."

"No further questions."

I sat up in my chair, "Cross examination."

Then I heard something that completely threw me off.

"Your honor, defense is willing to stipulate all of the facts that these first two witnesses have testified to if we can suspense with any further testimony from the fans."

I was absolutely baffled, "Counsel, in my chambers now."

We went back to my chambers. "Are you even trying to give this kid a defense?"

"Of course" he replied.

"You just stipulated to the entire story that the prosecution is presenting. I can't let you endanger your client…"

"He insisted. He is very protective over what we do and do not argue today. Those are not facts we intend to dispute, so we wanted to save the court time."

"This is his idea?"

"Yes."

"Fine then. I will allow you to stipulate the facts."

We went back to the court. "I am going to accept the stipulation of the facts. Does the state have any other witnesses?"

Baffled the state stood up, "We would like to call our ballistics expert to the stand."

"Very well. Balif, go outside and…"

"Your honor?"

"Yes."

"We are also willing to stipulate that my client pulled the trigger on the gun responsible for the six fatal wounds to the victim, if that helps any?"

I tossed my pen in confusion, "Fine. I should have assumed as much."

"Does the state have any other witnesses you would like to call?"

The prosecutor pulled out a paper and began to look at it, "Um, I guess not? The state rests your honor?"

"I don't assume the defense would like to try a motion to dismiss?"

"Sure. Motion to dismiss?"

"Motion denied. You can call your first witness."

"We call…"


	5. Brittany's Story

_**Brittany** _

_**  
** _

I was sitting outside the courtroom on a cold metal bench when I heard them come out. "Miss Brittany Miller?"

I approached the man. "I'm Brittany."

"They're ready for you."

I took a deep breath and began to talk towards the courtroom. Simon walked over to me quickly before I went in, "Just remember, Brittany, tell them exactly what happened and this will all be over soon. Just don't let Alvin stop you no matter what he does."

"I know." I walked into the courtroom.

As I walked through the court, I noticed that everybody was staring at me. Maybe it was because they noticed I was trembling in fear, or maybe it was because they knew I would finally make sense of this entire ordeal. All I knew is that I wanted to get out of that room more than anything in the world.

I reached a small chair behind a desk, and was asked to sit down.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do." I replied. Those were two words I had been dying to say, but this wasn't exactly the setting I had in mind.

The defense attorney walked towards me. "What is your name?"

It actually took me a second to think of an answer, "Uh. Brittany Miller."

"And how old are you?"

Let's see I was born in nineteen… carry the one… "Seventeen."

"Now Ms. Miller, How long have you known the defendant?"

"Around ten years." I had no clue why that I knew right of the bat and my birthdate was algebra.

"Ms. Miller, it's obvious that you're nervous. Now just breathe in and answer this question."

I breathed in and cleared my mind.

"Now Ms. Miller, were you there when Alvin fired the weapon at that man?"

"I don't know."

"How don't you know? Can you explain?"

"I have no memories from the day of the incident to a week later."

"Why don't you have any memories?"

"I was in a coma for that week."

A person shot out of their chair, "Your honor I object to this witness, they have no first-hand knowledge of the events that night."

The judge's chair creaked as he sat up. "Counsel for the Defense, do you have an explanation?"

"Yes your honor, this witness cannot testify to the week after the incident, but has valuable information to explain why the defendant was at that location and why he did what he is accused of. Her testimony is regarding his motive and a possible affirmative defense."

"Very well, continue Ms. Miller."

I couldn't figure it out, what was I supposed to continue? "That's it, I was in a coma."

"So Ms. Miller, tell us the events that led to your coma."

"The entire story?"

"Yes."

I took another deep breath as I prepared to tell my story. "Well it really started a while ago. Alvin and I were dating for several months, and he asked me on a date. I met with him and he put a blindfold over my eyes, and started driving me somewhere. It seemed like we were gone for hours…

_-Flashback-_

" _Alvin, this is ridiculous, where are we going?"_

_I could hear Alvin laughing, "Somewhere."_

" _Oh thanks for being specific. I'm taking the blindfold off now."_

" _Don't you dare or I will leave you in the middle of nowhere."_

" _Seriously where are you taking me?"_

_The car stopped, "We're here, now keep the blindfold on."_

_I walked me into a building and then up a flight of stairs. I could hear noises but I couldn't figure out where we were. Suddenly the blindfold came off. I looked in front of me, and saw the most romantic thing in the world. He had driven me hundreds of miles to the small hotel where me and my sisters first met the Chipmunks. I looked to my left and saw Alvin, holding out a jewelry box on one knee._

" _Brittany, even though you're a handful, and you're sometimes selfish, and you can't cook, and you call me names, I really love you. I really want you to be in my life. Will you marry me?"_

_It was the most romantic proposal I ever heard. "Absolutely Alvie"_

_He hugged me, "That's one of those names I was talking about."_

" _Why did you bring me all the way out here?"_

" _What better place to propose than the place I fell in love with you?"_

_Of course after that day, things went back to normal. We went to school and…"_

_-End of Flashback_

Suddenly I was interrupted. "Objection! Relevance!"

"Sustained. Counsel, please direct the witness to more relevant line of thought."

"Yes your honor. Brittany, tell us about the events that directly led up to the coma."

"Okay. Well it started about three days later, when I was walking out of school. I had cheer practice that day so I was coming home a little later than usual. While I was walking, suddenly, it happened…"


	6. Fear

_ **Brittany**   
_

_As I was walking, I felt someone grab my arm. At first I figured it was Alvin or one of my friends, so I turned around, and saw an unfamiliar person. He yanked at my arm and twisted it, pulling me into the bushes._

_I heard him talking to someone else, but they had put something over my head so I couldn't see. "I got the bitch, you ready?"_

_I couldn't see but I could definitely feel what they were doing to me. One of them grabbed my feet and held me up in the air, while the other one started pulling off my clothes._

My trance was suddenly broken.

"Are you saying that they raped you?"

"No. That's just it they didn't. It honestly didn't make sense to me, why they wanted to take my clothes off, but they didn't have a reason."

I continued with my story:

_So like I was saying they started to pull my clothes off me, except for my underwear, and then they each picked one side of me up. I tried to scream but I had been gagged. I felt them put me down on a very cold surface, it felt like metal._

_Then they started to beat me. At first it felt like they were punching me, then I started feeling horrible pain, like they were stabbing me, but it wasn't piercing my skin. I realized that they had something metal that they were hitting me with._

_I was completely confused. They took of my clothes and didn't rape me, and now they started hitting me for no reason. I squirmed and pushed and tried to get up, but they just kept hitting me. After a while my body started to feel numb. Then I felt a sharp blow to my head and fell unconscious._

"And that's when you went into a coma?"

"No. That was much later. I was just unconscious at this point."

I continued to explain:

_After a while I woke up. They had taken my blindfold off, but one of my eyes was swollen shut, so I could still hardly see. I was in a small room about seven feet by seven feet, with no furniture of any kind. It didn't have any windows or lights, so it was extremely dark, and it didn't have any heat so it was cold. I waited for a while for someone to come in, but nobody did._

_After what seemed like about two days, I still hadn't seen anybody. I waited and waited, but I never got any food or water, it seemed like I was just being left there to die. Suddenly someone came through the door._

"What did the man want?"

I started to cry on the stand. Remembering that day brought back so much pain. No matter how much I tried to regain composure on the stand, I couldn't.

"Your Honor, may we have a short recess?" The lawyer asked on my behalf.

"Absolutely. Court is in fifteen minute recess."

Simon walked over to me and pulled me off the stand. "It's going to be okay Brittany, you're doing wonderful."

I looked up him, "Thank you Simon."

The two of us sat down and he hugged me while I cried. Through this whole mess, Simon was always there for me. Maybe it was because he couldn't talk to Jean about what happened, or maybe it was because he knew Alvin couldn't be there for me, but it was wonderful that I had a friend who cared about me so much.

"Simon?"

"Yes Brittany?"

"What's going to happen after I tell them?"

"I think we both know that."

I started to cry again, "You don't think that they would…"

"I hope so, but I don't think so. Not this time."

I continued crying, "Do you think Alvin will be mad?"

"Yes, but he won't be mad at you. He'll be mad that he didn't have a chance to…"

"Don't even talk about that. I don't even like the idea of Alvin doing that."

He looked up at me, "He would though. We both know that."

"I know."

Then we were called back in. It was time to continue my story.


	7. Pain

_ **Brittany**   
_

_Like I was saying, I was there for a while, and someone came through the door. I thought they were going to bring me something to drink or eat, but he looked down at me and screamed, "He still hasn't called you bitch. Looks like you're gonna die here."_

_I couldn't understand what they were talking about, and then he kicked my side and screamed, "Why hasn't he called?" I told him I didn't know, but it didn't seem like he expected me to. He just kept kicking my side out of anger. After a while he pulled out a gun and hit me over the head with it. Then he left the room._

"Was this the only time that he hit you while you were there?"

"Not at all. They basically did that every few hours. After a while, I couldn't really feel anything anymore. I couldn't stand or even walk, and I was bleeding a lot."

"What else happened while you were there?"

_Well they also seemed to like watching me suffer. They knew that I was starving and thirsty, so they would make sure that when they ate, they would open the door so I could watch them._

_They would spend hours eating, and taunting me with every piece of food they put in their mouths. It was complete torture. Not only couldn't I eat, but I had to stare at them while they ate as much as they wanted. They would even make sure to point out to me when they were throwing away leftovers._

_One time they were leaving the house and they locked the door to my room, but they left the water in the sink running so that I could hear the water that I needed so badly being wasted._

The attorney looked towards me, "Did they ever directly threaten to kill you?"

I started to cry, "Well that's an even worse memory for me."

"Take your time." The lawyer said with care. "What happened?"

_Well there was only one time when they actually told me flat out that they were going to leave me to die. I think it was probably the third day I was there. Of course I don't even know if I was there one day, it just seemed so long._

_Anyway, I was sitting in my room by myself when the two men walked in and smashed the door open._

_One of them looked at me and said, "It looks like your family doesn't want to save you. I guess you're going to be here for a while."_

_The other one looked at me with what seemed like care and asked, "Do you need any water? You must be thirsty?"_

_I was nervous but I shook my head yes. He walked into the other room and came back._

_He started laughing and said, "Well I have something that will make your thirst go away. I'm going to give you exactly what you need."_

_I reached my hand out as he turned around, but what I thought was going to be water was actually a gun._

_He shot it right above my head and I squirmed to the corner._

_He started to laugh as I rolled up in a ball and said, "I'm not gonna shoot you. I want to see how long a chipmunk can go without water before they die."_

_The other laughed with him and said, "Let's call it a science experiment."_

_With that they closed the door. That was the only time they directly said they were going to leave me there to die._

The attorney looked horrified at my story. "Did you ever hear anything about why they kidnapped you?"

With that question I knew the story I was about to tell. I looked at Simon and received a small shaking of the head indicating I needed to tell them. I knew Alvin would be upset. I knew he would go insane. But I needed to tell them the truth, for Alvin's sake.


End file.
